


Keeping up the Act

by silkaxis



Category: Rockman Megamix | Mega Man Megamix, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkaxis/pseuds/silkaxis
Summary: Elec Man choosing to side with the Wily Bots was obviously a ploy. Too bad Ice Man was slow on the uptake.
Relationships: Elec Man & Ice Man (Rockman)
Kudos: 10





	Keeping up the Act

**Author's Note:**

> set during the "R Destruction Order" chapter of Megamix.

"Psst, Elec...!" Elec Man felt a tug. He glanced down to Ice Man, who skittered along beside him; still worried and confused.

The Wily Bot ahead of them was almost out of earshot, but Elec Man stayed quiet—Ice would figure it out sooner or later. Elec Man raised a finger to his mouth in a gesture of silence, but Ice just seemed to grow more confused. For good measure (and to ensure that Ice didn't try and respond), he winked at him.

Ice still didn't get it. Elec Man stifled a groan as they climbed into a waiting helicopter.

**Author's Note:**

> looking back, i laughed at the scene w/ cut man not catching onto their plan more than i should have lol


End file.
